1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral, and more particularly to a peripheral with independent flatbed and sheet-fed scanning devices.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional copier 200. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional copier 200 usually comprises a scanning device 230 and a printing device 240. The scanning device 230 comprises a flatbed scanning unit 220 and a sheet-fed scanning unit 210 so that the user can perform a flatbed scan operation and a sheet-fed scan operation. The flatbed scanning unit 220 can utilize a movable scanning module 224 to scan a bound book, and the sheet-fed scanning unit 210 can scan a plurality of documents D at one time. However, the sheet-fed scanning unit 210 is disposed on an upper cover 222 of the flatbed scanning unit 220, wherein the upper cover 222 also functions as a document storage tray for storing the documents D scanned by the sheet-fed scanning unit 210. The drawback of such the design resides in that the user still has to exert a considerable force to lift up the bulky sheet-fed scanning unit 210 when the flatbed scan is performed. More particularly, when the scanning device 230 is designed to scan the A3-sized document, the sheet-fed scanning unit 210 becomes bulkier. In addition, a sensor 212 in the sheet-fed scanning unit 210 is not suitable for the environment with the frequent shaking. In order to disable the sensor 212 from displacement upon the lifting operation of the upper cover 222, and further to strengthen the structure design, the manufacturing cost and weight are increased.